With the advent of virtual or augmented reality technologies (e.g., real-time immersive virtual reality or teleportation), there is a large demand for three-dimensional (3D) content creation and streaming to users to enable immersive experiences. Providing immersive experiences for live sporting events or performances may entail capturing large dynamic scenes and constructing 3D representations of the captured spaces for broadcast or streaming. 3D representation or rendering of such large dynamic scenes may be quite expensive in terms of computing, network, and display resources.